


Chat group 78

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Non-Despair [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Texting, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, my arm hurts so bad from writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: Monokuma created group " class 78"Monokuma added 15 peopleMonokuma: Gooood morning everybody!Monokuma:...Monokuma left the chat





	1. Good moring

LuckyHopeM joined the chat  
KiyotakaIshimaru joined the chat  
PopIdol joined the chat  
Cinnaprogram joined the chat  
Junkofrickenenoshima joined the chat  
SakuraOogami joined the chat  
Donutlover joined the chat  
YeetTheBall joined the chat  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega joined the chat  
LyingQueen joined the chat  
Itsnotphycoscience joined the chat  
ButterBiker joined the chat  
BetterThanYou joined the chat  
Toko joined the chat  
Ultimate??? Joined the chat

KiyotakaIshimaru: Good Morning Fellow students!  
Cinnaprogram:Good morning, Taka!  
PopIdol:Good morning!  
LuckyHopeM:Good morning  
ButterBiker:'morning, bro  
Ultimate???: It is pleasant, isn't it?  
LyingQueen:I wholeheartedly agree  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega:And a good morning to you, my white rabbit!  
LyingQueen:Shut up, Hifumi, and make me some tea.  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega:Yes, my Queen.  
Itsnotphycoscience:Ayy, bros. Wassup?  
YeetTheBall:Me, filnally  
SakuraOogami:Aoi and I both say good morning, and we will be at breakfast a little late. She needs some more sleep.  
JunkoFreakin'Enoshima: Mornin Everybody!  
BetterThanYou:There's nothing good about it  
Toko: Good morining, Master Byakuya!  
Betterthanyou: now it is even worse. I just came on here to tell all of you degenerates I will not be attending breakfast.  
KiyotakaIshimaru:But...We agreed to have breakfast together!  
BetterThanYou left the chat


	2. Ba-Dump!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru learns what love is

Donutlover joined the chat  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega joined the chat  
Toko joined the chat

DonutLover:heyo!  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega:Hello!

KiyotakaIshimaru joined the chat

KiyotakaIshimaru: I need help!  
DonutLover: Yeah, Taka! What's wrong?!  
KiyotakaIshimaru: my body temperature is rising and my face is turning red and my heart is beating really fast.  
DonutLover:What happened?  
KiyotakaIshimaru:Well...I saw Mondo without his shirt on.  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega:oh? Is this a budding relationship I see?  
KiyotakaIshimaru: What do you mean?  
Toko:This is like something out of my novels, not like any of you would care.  
KiyotakaIshimaru:Your novels... They are romance, correct?  
Toko:yes, why are you asking?  
KiyotakaIshimaru: Am I in...  
DonutLover: In what?  
KiyotakaIshimaru:... Love with Mondo?  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega:Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyes, YES!  
Toko:Seems likely, the way he eyes you in the halls.  
DonutLover:Sure seems that way!  
KiyotakaIshimaru:I need some time...

KiyotakaIshimaru left the group. 

Toko:Poor Ishimaru.  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega:I will take my leave. I have a Manga to draw  
TheAlphaAndTheOmega left the group

CinnaProgram joined the group

CinnaProgram:Is...Taka gone?  
DonutLover: Fraid so.  
CinnaProgram:ok

ButterBiker joined the group

ButterBiker:Hey, Aoi. I need some advice  
DonutLover:yeah! Shoot!  
ButterBiker:well, I've Ben thinking of asking Taka out...  
DonutLover:I'm sure He'd love that, too!  
ButterBiker:Really?  
DonutLover:Yeah!  
ButterBiker:Well, I better go. Thanks!  
DonutLover:No prob!

ButterBiker left the group


	3. The raid

YeetTheBall joined the chat  
NoticeMeSonia joined the chat

YeetTheBall:Soda! My man!  
NoticeMeSonia:Yeah. Hey, you coming to the raid?  
YeetTheBall:Yeah, think I will. When is it?  
NoticeMeSonia:The 20th, I think.  
YeetTheBall:Cool. Anyone else coming?  
NoticeMeSonia:Actually, yep. There's this chick named Natsuki, dude named Micheal, and another guy who wrote his name as Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars.  
YeetTheBall:Seems right up his alley  
NoticeMeSonia:Yeah.  
KiyotakaIshimaru:What are you two talking about? What is this " Raid" , and where is it?  
YeetTheBall:Area 51. In America.  
KiyotakaIshmaru:AMERICA! THAT IS WAY OUT OF THE PARAMETERS! MONOKUMA WOULD EXECUTE YOU AS SOON AS YOU RETURNED! ARE YOU CRAZY!  
NoticeMeSonia:It's ok. He'll be fine.  
KiyotakaIshimaru:Who are you?  
NoticeMeSonia:Kazuichi Souda, the ultimate mechanic. I'm from a different class.  
KiyotakaIshimaru:Ah, I see. Well, any punishment you receive will be your fault.  
KiyotakaIshimaru left the chat  
NoticeMeSonia:Make sure you phone is at 70%  
YeetTheBall:Got it! Bye, bro  
NoticeMeSonia left the chat  
YeetTheBall left the chat


	4. Dad Churro and Dad Taka join the roster.

Monokuma joined the chat  
Monokuma: Taka, your future self is here with Chihiro's dad to rescue you two  
KiyotakaIshimaru:What?  
Cinnaprogram: Dad?  
TaichiFujisaki: Son! You're safe!  
Cinnaprogram: Dad!  
LuckyHopeM:How did you get on our chat room?  
TaichiFujisaki:Hacked. I'm so glad you are safe, Chihiro. Are you doing ok?  
Cinnaprogram: Yes! I've made a few friends, and stuff.  
TaichiFujisaki:That's good  
TaichiFujisaki:Taka? Son, are you there?  
KiyotakaIshimaru: Father? Are you with Mr.Fujisaki?  
TaichiFujisaki:Yes, we are both outside the school, but the door has been replaced by some sort of vault.  
Monokuma: Yep! It's to keep the students in, and everyone else out.  
TaichiFujisaki:Let my son out immediately  
Monokuma: Are you Taichi, or Takaaki  
TaichiFujisaki:Taichi  
Monokuma: No  
Monokuma changed TaichiFijisaki's name to DadChurroandDadTaka  
Monokuma:Please use churro or Taka to identify yourself   
DadChurroandDadTaka:No  
ButterBiker:I AM TRYING TO SLEEP STOP TEXTING AT FUCKING THREE IN THE MORNING  
ButterBiker:fuck


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference from " Well, now I'm not going to do it.", chapter 13

Itsnotphycoscience joined the chat  
Itsnotphycoscience:Guys Leon just put salad dressing on his sandwich I am terrified  
Yeettheball:YOU PUT CHEESE ON YOUR PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH!  
KiyotakaIshimaru:I am confused. Why?  
YeetTheBall:It tastes good  
Itsnotphycoscience:Well, my combo does too!  
CinnaProgram:Mom come pick me up, I'm scared  
CinnaProgram:Taka, help please they're scaring me  
YeetTheBall:STOP JUDGING ME!  
Itsnotphycoscience:No!  
KiyotakaIshimaru:You can settle this in detention. Judging someone's beliefs, no matter how strange, is not acceptable in a school enviroment!  
YeetTheBall:You suck  
Itsnotphycoscience:*Grumpy emoji*  
Cinnaprogram:Wait, one last thing  
CinnaProgram's name has been changed to literallyPeridot


End file.
